MÁS QUE AMIGOS
by SoyBeuma
Summary: ¿En verdad te gusta esa mujer apestosa, de enfermiza mirada, pelo grasoso, excesiva inteligencia y careciente de todo sentido de feminidad? Se preguntó a sí mismo tratando de tranquilizarse. "Sólo un idiota pondría algo en tus manos y esperaría que lo cuidaras bien" le había dicho a ella en una ocasión. Y él era ese idiota, ya le había dado su corazón. SEMANA LATINA LEVIHAN.
1. PETRA

**N/A:** _Este Fanfic lo hice ya hace un tiempo atrás, pero lo subo hoy contribuyendo con la Semana Latina LeviHan. Por cierto, aclaro que no soy fan del Rivetra, no tengo nada en contra de esa pareja pero no es de mi agrado._

 **Disclaimer** : Esta obra está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo con el objetivo de entretener. Es obvio que Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío por lo tanto pido amablemente que no me demanden.

 **MÁS QUE AMIGOS**

Por: **Soy Beuma**

 _Apenas y pasaban de las ocho de la noche cuando consecutivamente se empezaron a escuchar golpeteos en el techo, una nubarrada de agua se había soltado en un mal momento para ellos. Levi suspiró pesadamente y de forma casi inmediata volteó a ver a su subordinada para comprobar que no estaba solo aún cuando ya sabía que no era así. Y en efecto, ella estaba parada, recargada en el marco de la puerta descansando después de ya más de treinta minutos de silencio._

— _Debemos apurarnos, la tormenta es dura —explicó la pelirroja preocupada, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo al notar que la mirada de aquél hombre chaparrito se centraba en ella._

— _¡Para nada! ¡Acaba de iniciar y seguramente seguirá así toda la noche! ¡Nos mojaremos inevitablemente! —Tuvo que gritar el comandante, pues el potente ruido que hacía la lluvia al caer contra la techumbre de aluminio, hacía imposible el hablar con serenidad._

 _El hombre terminó de acomodar el heno que habían comprado ambos aquella tarde y se acercó a la muchacha que se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de darse calor. Se asomó por el portón y vio los charcos de lodo por todos lados con asco. Todo su uniforme se ensuciaría a causa del clima, y lo acababa de lavar._

— _Vamos a cerrar este lugar y luego vamos correr hasta mi oficina, está más cerca que las habitaciones. Ahí esperaremos a que la tormenta baje y así no nos mojaremos tanto —le explicó el hombre caminando hacia el portón. La pelirroja asintió y salió de ahí a su lado, el agua les empezó a salpicar el cuerpo cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de madera._

 _Levi cerró lo más rápido que pudo y de inmediato corrió hasta su oficina, tras él iba la pobre chica con el cuerpo cada vez más mojado. Una vez llegó, abrió y la dejó entrar. En cuanto pudo cerró y buscó en su casillero privado algunas toallas; sólo tenía una que apestaba a humedad._

— _Úsala —le dijo éste entregándole directamente a la muchacha aquél trapo._

— _¿Y usted? —preguntó ella sonrosada._

— _Siéndote sincero no la usaría aún si estuviera solo —explicó mientras tomaba su capa seca que se encontraba sobre la silla del escritorio; la utilizó para secar su cara y cabello, y luego se retiró la chaqueta del cuerpo, se encontraba muy húmeda._

 _Ral se secó el pelo y el rostro, miró a su superior nerviosa, siempre que estaban completamente solos se sentía igual. Su nerviosismo la hacía temblar enormemente._

 _Y Levi lo sabía._

 _Siempre la veía de esa manera, sus palabras eran titubeantes y su mirada era de lo más parecida a la de un cachorrito asustado. Él se sentía incómodo cada vez que veía aquellas reacciones por parte de la muchacha así que daba su mayor esfuerzo por no mirarla a los ojos. Tampoco era como si le gustara mucho mirar directamente a aquél par de orbes color miel cada vez que hablaba._

— _Capitán —lo llamó ella. De nuevo, ese tono de voz que tanto odiaba._

— _¿Sucede algo? —._

— _Desde aquél día, usted ha actuado indiferente conmigo. Yo se lo dije de corazón, aun corriendo el riesgo de que me lastimara pero... Usted no ha corrido ningún riesgo y eso me hace imposible el dormir —le dijo con la voz temblorosa y notoria impaciencia._

 _Suspiró. Unas dos semanas atrás la chica se había declarado enamorada de él y le había pedido iniciar algo, éste no le había respondido y había actuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Dio un respingo y la miró, por supuesto que era guapa, su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, su rostro era lindo; tenía un par de hermosos y envidiables ojos color miel, una nariz respingona y unos pequeños pero carnosos labios rosados, su pelo era suave y sedoso. Cualquier hombre con facilidad accedería a tenerla pero por alguna razón él no._

 _Simplemente no quería jugar con esa muchacha que con facilidad le llevaba más de siete años, seguramente era virgen además de inocente en muchos sentidos. Él no era así._

 _Sin embargo, no pensó exactamente en eso aquel día. Después de aquella mojada, la vio más deliciosa que nunca. Su pelo mojado pegado al rostro, y sus mejillas rojas la hacían irresistible, su camisa semi—transparente a causa del agua y los pantalones marcando hasta la última curva de su cuerpo daba poco a la imaginación e incluso los cinturones ceñidos a sus piernas, cintura y pecho le hacían sentirse más excitado._

— _¿Sabes qué quiero, Petra? —le preguntó perdiendo hasta el último gramo de decencia, dejando que sus instintos lo encaminaran hacia la que ahora era su presa y acorralándola en la pared, dejando de prestar atención a la vocecita interna que le decía a gritos que no lo hiciera y que posiblemente, se arrepentiría de ello toda su vida. La muchacha se encontraba aún más roja que de costumbre._

— _qué... Qué... ¿Qué? —preguntó con torpeza al ver como el comandante la rodeaba con su cuerpo igual de mojado._

 _En ese momento la besó y se olvidó de su maldita moral. La desvistió y la hizo suya con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo humano le podía dar._

— ¡Rivaille! —gritó Hanji sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos. Éste miró a su compañera exaltado.

— ¿Qué quieres, cuatro ojos? —preguntó con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Ambos se encontraban en las caballerizas.

— Te estaba hablando desde hace un rato y no me estabas escuchando ¿Qué te pasa? Era como hablar con la pared —comentó la castaña haciendo un puchero. — Creo que lloverá y si no te apuras nos mojaremos, no me pienso enfermar por tu culpa —se quejaba ésta que sostenía las escaleras en las que Levi estaba montado. Éste se encontraba quitando las telarañas del techo.

— Cierra la boca —le dijo él de manera grosera.

El peli negro siguió con su labor aun recordando aquella vivencia. Solía recordar aquél suceso cuando estaba en los establos. En esa ocasión, él y Zoe acababan de regresar de la ciudad, ambos habían ido a alimentar a sus caballos y al ver el lugar sucio, sin pensarlo dos veces, el pequeño comandante tomó una escoba y trapos y empezó con su labor. Hanji pensaba retirarse pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta, Rivaille la había tomado de la camisa y la había obligado a barrer a su lado.

La castaña por un momento sintió ganas de bostezar y soltó las escaleras, Rivaille que no lo había notado, se movió más de la cuenta tratando de alcanzar una telaraña lejana y resbaló. La castaña ni siquiera lo vio venir pues una vez volvió a su labor, el hombre ya estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa que amenazaba en convertirse en una sonora carcajada.

— ¿No ves, ciega de mierda? Por tu culpa caí —le dijo enojado. Ella sonrió, parecía ser inmune a sus insultos pues era la única que en vez de molestarse o asustarse, se reía.

— No sé cómo fue que no lo noté, tal vez eres tan pequeño que el ruido de tu caída fue en otra frecuencia de sonido —bromeó al mismo tiempo que le daba un brazo para que se parara. Él no lo aceptó y se paró por su propia cuenta. En ese mismo instante se soltó la lluvia en un fuerte aguacero.

Justo como aquél día...

— Diablos, ahora por tu culpa me enfermaré. ¡Mi habitación se encuentra lejos! —se quejó ella mientras se cubría con su capa. Rivaille la miró a la cara, a pesar de que decía eso, se encontraba en completa tranquilidad. A diferencia de él, que tenía la respiración agitada al recordar a aquella muchacha pelirroja...

— Vayamos... —le costó decir esas palabras. —... A mi oficina y esperemos a que pase la lluvia... —dijo con una tristeza muy notable en su voz. La científica lo notó pero no dijo nada. Lo tomó del brazo y salió a su lado del lugar, en esta ocasión, ella cerró el establo.

— ¡Corre! —gritó Zoe mientras jalaba el brazo de su compañero y lo obligaba a llegar con rapidez a la oficina.

Una vez entraron, él cerró y miraron por la ventana.

— Será una larga tormenta —comento ella sonriente. La castaña se había quitado la capa antes de correr y la había ocultado bajo su chamarra pues prefería usarla para secarse que para protegerse inútilmente de una lluvia que la terminaría empapando de cualquier manera. La mujer se quitó los lentes un momento y se soltó el pelo para poder secarlo. Levi la miró disimuladamente como cada vez que la veía de esa manera.

Su pelo castaño era largo, cubría toda su espalda y estaba cortado de una manera extraña y dispareja pero no se veía para nada mal. Tras esos lentes pudo ver mejor sus ojos café oscuro y sus largas pestañas, además de su sonrisa. A diferencia de petra, sus labios eran grandes y más gruesos. Pero no era nada nuevo.

Aun así, no la deseaba para nada. Hanji no provocaba eso en él, ella era algo diferente más sin embargo, no menos especial.

La castaña se sintió intimidada al notar las miradas que recorrían su cuerpo y rostro por parte del sargento. Así que carraspeó un poco y se volteó. — ¿No te secarás? —preguntó ella que pasaba su capa sobre su pelo y se colocaba sus lentes. La mujer que tenía un bolso pequeño guardó los lentes que utilizaba en las expediciones, estos tenían una cinta elástica que ocupaba para ceñirlos a su rostro y así evitar que se le cayeran o rompieran y sacó los lentes casuales que ocupaba en casa o cuando no estaba en alguna expedición.

Levi reaccionó de inmediato y buscó algo con qué secarse pero en esa ocasión no tenía nada. La castaña le ofreció su capa. — No está tan húmeda —agregó sonriente.

Rivaille la tomó sin pensarlo mucho y secó su pelo, como estaban en su oficina no tenían nada con que cambiarse, permanecieron en completo silencio por unos dos minutos hasta que el peli negro habló. — No parará —se quejó, la castaña lo miró disimuladamente. Se veía guapo, como siempre.

— Entonces deberíamos irnos de una sola vez —contestó ella sonriente, como siempre.

Ambos suspiraron y tomaron asiento, Levi frente a su escritorio y la científica en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba ahí.

— Aprovechemos este tiempo y hablemos de algo... —dijo ella poniéndose cómoda. El hombre ladeó su cabeza y la miró atento.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó con resignación.

— Se lo iba a comentar a Erwin pero aprovechando que estoy contigo, te lo cuento primero, tal vez y me das tu opinión. Hace un tiempo atrás visité al titán femenino y... —.

— Mejor cierra la boca —le interrumpió él con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

— ¿¡Por qué!? Es sobre nuestro trabajo... —.

— Mierda, Hanji. ¿No puedes hablar de algo que no sean titanes y esas porquerías? ¿No tienes una vida? ¿Qué haces cuando estás en tu casa o antes de dormir? ¿Acaso esperas a que amanezca para continuar pensando en los titanes y tu trabajo? —preguntó histérico. Tan sólo oír la palabra "titanes" salir de la boca de ella le resultaba una de las más grandes torturas.

El hombre que había bajado la mirada decidió echarle un vistazo a su compañera y notó su afligido rostro. Sus palabras le habían afectado.

— Es que... —la mujer tardó casi un minuto en volver a hablar. — Creo que es así, no es como si tuviera una... Vida —comentó diciendo la última palabra casi con dolor.

— Ahora hay algo que me interesa saber —dijo el peli negro. — ¿Tienes familia? —.

— No en realidad, mi padre murió cuando era pequeña y mi madre hace unos tres años. No conocí a mis abuelos y... tampoco hermanos —.

Levi frunció el ceño. Cuando el comandante estaba por realizar la siguiente pregunta, ambos escucharon tres golpes en la puerta, voltearon de inmediato; era Moblit.

— ¡Mira quién es! ¡Nos ha salvado! —exclamó la castaña con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a abrirle. Éste tenía una sombrilla abierta en la mano derecha y otra cerrada en la izquierda. — Me alegra verte ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad la científica.

— Como se había ido en la mañana de ayer, pensé que ya era hora de que regresara pues no fue lejos. Estaba lloviendo y decidí buscarla, vi su caballo y el del capitán en el establo por lo que me puse a buscarlos en los lugares cercanos —explicó el subordinado de Zoe con tranquilidad. Rivaille lo miró escéptico.

— Es una buena noticia. Qué bien que seas tan atento, ahora podremos irnos —dijo Hanji mirando a su compañero.

— Me alegra encontrarla, no tiene más de una semana que se curó de un resfriado y estaba muy mal. Deberíamos apurarnos para que tome una ducha y cambie su ropa —Berner sonaba como toda una madre regañando a su hija, a veces Levi se preguntaba quién estaba a cargo de quién. Pensar en eso le molestaba de alguna manera.

— Cierto —contestó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. — Toma Rivaille, ocupa este paraguas. Moblit y yo compartiremos pues tu habitación queda del otro lado —le dijo Hanji al mismo tiempo que le entregaba uno al hombre de baja estatura.

El comandante la tomó sin decir nada más, de hecho, no habló para nada en todo el camino. La castaña había pasado hablando con el muchacho muy cómodamente olvidándose completamente del peli negro, cosa que no hizo más que enfurecerlo, ni siquiera se despidió en el momento en que se dio la vuelta tomando otro camino.

Una vez que Levi llegó a su habitación, rodó los ojos y se desvistió. Tomó una ducha y cambió su ropa, luego, se acostó a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente fue directo al comedor por un poco de café, el poco té que les proporcionaban en el lugar ya se había acabado.

— ¡Buenos Días, Levi! —saludó Hanji animada cuando entró a la cocina, igual que él se sirvió un poco de aquella bebida negra. Éste no contestó, cosa que no preocupó en lo más mínimo a Zoe pues estaba acostumbrada a la extraña manera de ser del sargento.

La mujer lo siguió y se sentó a su lado en una mesa pequeña que se encontraba alejada de las demás en las que solían comer los cadetes. — Buenos Días, Erwin —saludo de nuevo la castaña al rubio que acababa de entrar a desayunar,

— Buenos días, Hanji —contestó él sirviéndose café y tomando asiento al lado de ella. — Buenos días también a ti, Levi —saludó Smith al hombre de baja estatura. Tampoco respondió.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio. Era extraño estar así, normalmente Mike sacaba las conversaciones más triviales pero desde su muerte solían comer en silencio. Las pocas veces que hablaban era gracias a la científica.

— Tendremos unas pequeñas vacaciones por Navidad —habló el rubio de repente sorprendiendo a los otros dos. — Serán unos cinco días. Como la expedición y el trabajo que viene será duro, muchos morirán y será bueno que pasen estas fechas con sus seres queridos —continuó el capitán.

Hanji se sorprendió. El año pasado a ese no habían podido tener una cena navideña, de hecho, esos días se encontraban fuera de las murallas. Podía recordar a todos los soldados sentados en medio camino tomando un vaso de café frío y pan duro como consuelo después de una batalla. Había resultado horrible.

— lo anunciaré en un par de horas, pero se los digo en privado a ustedes porque sé que están solos. Yo tengo unos familiares en el muro Rose así que podría decirse que no estaré del todo mal. Si no tienen a dónde ir pueden acompañarme, los recibirán con los brazos abiertos —ofreció amablemente Erwin. Ambos se miraron.

Después de un rato, el rubio terminó su bebida y se retiró dejando solos a los dos solitarios jefes de escuadrón.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **N/A:**_ _jaja última nota, espero antes que nada les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios critico-constructivos con ansias. Por ser la semana LeviHan, trataré de subir más seguido los nuevos capítulos. La historia continuará después de que la semana termine, no es un one-shot ni un fic corto._

 _¡Besos y saludos!_

 _PD. FELIZ DÍADE LA INDEPENDENCIA EN MÉXICO_


	2. PLANES

CAPÍTULO 2. **PLANES**

El silencio que hubo después de que Erwin salió de la cocina fue muy breve.

Levi miró a su compañera porque sentía su mirada fija en él, y sí, lo estaba mirando, de manera extraña si se tratara del da alguien más, de alguien que no fuera ella. Sonriente, soñadora.

Pensó, ¿Cómo podía sonreír tanto? Es decir, mantener los músculos de su boca en esa constante curva que causaba diferentes sensaciones en él. Porque sí, Hanji influía en él. De vez en cuando, esa sonrisa le era reconfortante, verla sonreír después de una frenética batalla le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien aun si la mitad de los soldados había fallecido, las veces que ella se encontraba seria sentía que algo muy malo acababa de suceder y lo deprimía. Por otra parte, cuando estaba enojado y la veía feliz se sentía más colérico que antes de verla, porque sí, la sonrisa de Hanji era reconfortante, malvada, burlona, psicópata, triste, oscura, etc.

Por otro lado, ella percibió la mirada de su compañero y lo hizo con una actitud positiva. Se sentía conectada con él de una manera diferente a la que tenía con Moblit o Erwin, sentía que su relación era especial porque siempre se apoyaban de manera silenciosa y mutua, por eso mismo, nunca hablaban de ella. Era como una conexión invisible que sabían que estaba ahí pero de la cual nunca hablaban, y que una vez terminaba el trabajo parecía inexistente.

Porque Levi quería a Hanji y Hanji quería a Levi, de manera indirecta quizá, pero lo hacían.

\- ¿Vas a decir algo? –preguntó él después de un rato de esa incómoda pelea de miradas.

\- Puede ser…- contestó ella bajando la vista a su café, aun sonriendo.

Ambos suspiraron, pero Rivaille lo hizo con más intensidad, volteó la mirada y miró el suelo de madera en una esquina de la habitación, tenía grasa y eso lo puso molesto.

\- No seas vacilona, dímelo ya que este lugar me provoca asco –dijo tentado a salir corriendo de ahí y golpear a quien sea que se encargara de asear el comedor.

\- Bueno, enano rezongón, resulta que tengo curiosidad de saber algo ¿A dónde irás en estos días que Erwin nos ha regalado? –preguntó ella con una gran curiosidad.

\- ¿Realmente te importa? –respondió antes de pensar. Ella no contestó.

¿A dónde iría? Se preguntó de repente, pensó en todas las personas que conocía y a las cuales él era cercano. Nadie.

Hace tanto que no descansaban en navidad que se sintió abrumado de repente. – No lo sé –contestó de nuevo, la conversación aun no terminaría.

\- Levi, pensé en la posibilidad de que pasemos estas fechas juntos –comentó ella como una propuesta.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño por pura confusión, o quizá sorpresa, no estaba seguro. Esa idea era tan extraña como ver a Levi riendo a carcajadas, ni en el momento más desesperado de su vida hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de necesitar la compañía de ella.

\- ¡Sólo es una sugerencia! –dijo ella aterrada ante sus respuestas corporales. – Estoy igual de sola que tú –le dijo ella casi en un susurro.

De nuevo regresó el silencio. Lo sabían pero no estaban conscientes de ello, o al menos eso parecía. Cada noche todos los soldados se sentaban juntos a platicar sobre su día cotidiano y él, Hanji y Erwin se sentaban en una mesa dentro de la cocina, solos, en silencio.

A veces tenían temas de conversación, sin embargo, todos involucraban titanes, los muros o al gobierno de Sina, pero tenía lógica, ya no eran unos niños como Eren o Jean que se daban el lujo de armar un escándalo por cosas estúpidas. Además, por alguna razón desconocida, sin Mike, Hanji también había dejado de bromear con cotidianidad. Todos sabían que ambos eran cercanos amigos. " _Entre raros se comprenden"_ había dicho en broma Levi alguna vez, pero la verdad es que tenía un poco de razón.

Era difícil jugar con Levi o Erwin. Erwin solía no entender las bromas con doble sentido o hacerse el tonto con ellas, las ignoraba. Casi todas sus sonrisas no involucraban la gracia. Por otro lado, Levi seguía el juego con sarcasmo y amargura, casi siempre cortante así que poco a poco, la científica se había acostumbrado al silencio, un poco.

\- ¿Por qué querrías pasarla conmigo? –preguntó el hombre desconfiado, inseguro.

\- ¿Por qué no? Sólo sugiero que nos hagamos compañía, la verdad es que la casa de mis padres está a unas 10 horas de aquí. Comparada la distancia con la que hay para ir a casa de Erwin resulta poca. Además… ya tiene tiempo que no voy, me hará bien y creo que a ti también.

\- Puedes ir tu sola –dijo con seriedad.

\- Es que… estar sola ahí no me hace bien, pero no te preocupes, es una sugerencia. Piénsalo bien, podremos hacer muchas cosas esos días –le dijo tomando lo poco que quedaba de su bebida.

\- Como sea –respondió el hombre saliendo de la cocina.

Una vez Levi fuera, recordó sus anteriores navidades. Petra había estado con él, y había sido incómodo pues ella buscaba contacto físico y palabras primorosas por parte de su superior. Éste sólo pudo decir "Feliz Navidad".

 _"Cuando nos dejen ir a casa en las próximas navidades podría ir a la mía, ¿sabe, comandante? Mi padre lo quisiera conocer... Y mi madre cocina muy bien, será divertido"_ le había dicho mientras comían ese asqueroso pan duro. También había hablado de un acogedor sillón, una chimenea y un buen pavo.

Otra vez esa maldita culpa.

Se sentía culpable por no ser lo que Ral hubiera querido. Incluso la última vez que la vio, dejó que su cadáver rodara por el camino como si de basura o la misma mierda se tratase. Y había dado su escudo a otros miembros del equipo... Nunca la hizo sentir especial, ni siquiera después de su muerte.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vio que se acercaba Moblit con dirección a los comedores.

\- ¡Buenos días, comandante! -lo saludó con educación el muchacho de cabellos rubios oscuros, casi castaños. - ¿ha visto a la capitana de escuadrón? La he buscado ya por un buen rato, le tengo que entregar sus lentes -dijo mostrando unos viejos anteojos rayados.

\- ¿Para qué le entregarás esos? Son basura -preguntó el peli negro.

\- No son cualquier par de anteojos, son los que utilizaba cuando era recluta. Su papá se los dio para su entrenamiento, pero como una mañana olvidó atarlos, se le cayeron y los rompió. -contó avergonzado. - Los había guardado por mucho tiempo y ayer que estábamos recogiendo su habitación los encontramos entre sus cosas viejas, me pidió que los llevara a reparar pero el lugar estaba cerrado. Se los iba a dar, son muy preciados para ella -.

Levi los miró. - Ella debe estar... - de nuevo miró los lentes y sin pensarlo mucho se los quitó.

\- ¿Qué hace? - preguntó Berner nervioso.

\- Yo sé quién los puede reparar, dámelos y no le comentes nada a Hanji. Esa idiota es tan distraída que seguramente ya se le olvidó que los tienes tú -explicó el pelinegro. Moblit asintió y se retiró.

 _Sería un buen regalo de navidad_ , pensó.

Siguió caminando por la sala hasta su habitación para iniciar con sus labores diarias.

….

El día terminó pronto y los reclutas fueron a cenar, como siempre, haciendo escándalo. Por la noche se empezó a sentir un frío abrumador, y por las fechas, sabían que ya no pararía el frío hasta la siguiente estación.

Cuando él pasó frente al comedor de los reclutas notó como todos celebraban y hablaban con fuerza, a diferencia de todos los días, los ruidos que emitían traían una energía positiva a él, seguramente se habían acabado de enterar de los descansos y estaban felices de ello.

\- ¿Alguna vez estuviste así, Levi? ¿Feliz por cosas insignificantes e inusuales? –preguntó alguien que salía de la oscuridad y se paraba a su lado, era Hanji.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- En realidad nada, pero era un buen pretexto para poder pararme a tu lado y chismear un poco… Ellos han crecido mucho ¿no lo crees? Mientras los miraba me puse a pensar en lo vacíos que se deben de sentir –dijo ella mientras volteaba a la misma dirección que él.

¿Cuántas navidades llevaban ellos así? Solos, vacíos, tristes. No lo recordaba, quizá una de esas noches en las que se sentía tan frustrado que las lágrimas brotaban por sí solas era veinticinco de Diciembre y nunca se enteró, quizá estaba en batalla, quién sabe.

\- Siempre pareces feliz, cuatro ojos. Me perturbas ahora –le dijo sacando a relucir lo incómodo que se sentía.

\- Soy humana como tú, enano –le contestó tratando de formar una sonrisa en sus labios para él.

-A veces lo dudo.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y miraron al mismo tiempo con tentación la pared de manera que estaba a cinco metros. Caminaron a ella y se recargaron con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Tus padres murieron hace mucho? –preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros.

\- Mi padre sí, mi madre hace un par de años. No hay mucho que te pueda contar de ellos, Ackerman –contestó tratando de evadir el tema. –Esos chicos me provocan un poco de lástima. Pienso que es difícil celebrar algo cuando no estás rodeado de la gente que amas y sin duda, ellos no pueden amar a alguien de ahí… Hasta cierto punto es genial que Mikasa y Eren estén juntos, no se pueden sentir tan solos –.

\- Cuando dices eso pareces sentir lástima por ti y no por ellos.

\- Es lo que hago siempre, Levi. Estar triste. Por eso amo a los titanes, porque ellos siempre están allí. Los hijos de perra están en todos lados y el pensar en ellos a veces no me preocupa. Cuando descubro algo nuevo siento la euforia entre mis venas, se me olvida el dolor de huesos, el insomnio, mi seguro desagradable olor, eso no importa. A veces se me olvida que existes, tú, Erwin, todos, y por eso investigo con tanto fervor, es como una droga –las palabras de la mujer dejaban a Levi algo consternado. ¿Cuánto la conocía realmente?

\- Debo admitirlo, enano, a veces mientras trabajo en las noches, pienso en ti y me digo a mis misma "me siento adolorida y nerviosa, tengo sueño ¿Levi se sentirá igual?". Sé que no duermes y por eso normalmente cuando estoy en la oscuridad siento que me acompañas -.

\- A veces siento lo mismo. Pero eso se debe a que eres una maldita ruidosa –ella rio ante el comentario de su compañero. – Cuando camino frente a tu habitación te escucho, escucho al lápiz rozando el papel, cada vez que riegas la tinta y dices en voz muy baja "maldición". Te digo, eres escandalosa.

\- Nos entendemos un poco, Levi. Ambos estamos mal de la cabeza ¿Recuerdas cuando me decías "entre locos se entienden"? Quizá en esos tiempos no te habías dado cuenta de que tú también eres demente –El pelinegro la miró con simpatía, no sonrió, pero parecía sentirse en paz.

\- Entonces va a ser peligroso que dos dementes estén juntos por varios días ¿no es así? –preguntó él refiriéndose a la propuesta de la mujer aquella mañana.

\- Tienes razón, pero suena tan emocionante que podría ser una experiencia emocionante,

\- Entonces probemos, a ver qué pasa –fue su única respuesta, entonces no tuvo que hablar más. Era un hecho, ambos celebrarían navidad juntos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Kill me, Please.

Actualicé tardísimo, lo sé. Todo el fuckin' semestre. Estoy en depresión chavos, deberían de ver lo mierdas que me siento. Mis calificaciones son relativamente bajas, no tanto así como para reprobar una materia pero si lo suficientemente malas como para llorar.

Y en cuanto al fic, si, ya lo tenía escrito, y si, ya sé que pasará en los próximos ocho capítulos pero decidí reescribirlo porque siempre es bueno mejorar la redacción. Pienso que se ve mucho mejor a la versión original.

Trataré de actualizar pronto, el fic concuerda con las fechas ¿no? ¿Está bien?

Por favor, no me lancen arena. Espero les guste y por cierto.

LES RECOMIENDO " _EMMA VICTORIAN ROMANCE_ ". Lo vi porque los personajes me recuerdan físicamente un montón a Hanji y a Erwin (sí, me encanta el EruHan) y la historia es buena. Quizá algún día escriba un Eruhan sexoso y sensual. Sé que lo desean.

Besos, amor y saludos a todos. Por adelantado agradezco sus bellos comentarios y los del capítulo anterior, agradezco a lo más sagrado su apoyo, es en extremo raro que reciba comentarios crueles así que me alegran el día.

Bye.


End file.
